Like Father Like Son
by Chephirah95
Summary: Two-bit and Darry have a heart to heart about Two-bit's dad. Because even Two-bit isn't always happy.


_Please leave comments. All criticism is welcome here._

"Two-bit stop! That's enough man! He's had enough."

I've seen and been in enough fights to know when the other guy isn't really into it.

Two-bit had talked me into getting a drink with him. Under normal circumstances I would have said no, but Two-bit was off today.

Earlier that day he came into the house and straight up asked me to have a drink with him. Said I needed to relax now and again. His smile was forced. His laugh wasn't automatic. And his two-bit's were, well… not there. He hadn't made a single joke. No smart-ass comments. No witty banter. Just that fake smile and pitiful laugh. I grabbed my keys and headed to the truck.

I was on my second beer. He hadn't even finished his first. We were leaned against my truck in the parking lot. I half expected him to try to set me up with one of the many girls who couldn't seem to stop walking past us while giggling. But he didn't.

" _How do you do it Dar?"_ I had no clue what he was talking about.

" _How do you take care of every damn thing?"_

"I have help man. Soda. Pony. You guys. What's up?"

" _I can't… it's Karen man."_ Two-bit's sister? I don't really know her well.

"Is she ok?" He hesitated and took a sip of his beer.

" _No."_ I waited. I know Two-bit can't stay quiet for long.

" _She was crying today. So I did what I always do when she cries. I tried to make her laugh. Only this time it didn't work. I hounded her for an hour before she told me what was wrong."_ He took another sip. I waited.

" _She says some kid at school said she was trash. So worthless in fact, that her dad didn't even want her."_

In the next instant he threw his nearly full bottle on the ground of the parking lot. A few people turned to look, but not seeing any action turned back around.

He was heaving.

" _How is it fair? How is any of this fair? Why does she have to feel like something is wrong with her because he left? Why does she have to cry because she can't remember his face? Why is she hurt that he ain't never come see her? Huh? Tell me why! He ain't worth it. She has me and Ma. She don't remember how he used to slap Ma around or how we never had any food in the house because he drank it away."_

He was clenching and unclenching his fists at this point.

" _Why does he get her worry? He don't deserve Karen. Or Ma. Why she feel like she havta fight to defend him. How does she care about a man she don't know? A man that left him crying on the porch so he wouldn't leave?"_ I looked at Two-bit. He realized his mistake at the same time I did.

This wasn't just about Karen. This was about him too. He was where Karen was years ago. I thought he made peace with his dad's absence. I was wrong.

"Two-bit…"

" _No Darry. Don't say it. I know I don't need him. But.. it's just. Look at Steve and Johnny."_ I was momentarily stunned. "Huh?"

He was scrambling for the right words. Desperate for me to understand.

" _Steve's dad kicks him out every other day but he still goes back. Johnny's old man knocks him around whenever he feels the need, and Johnny goes back only when we can't convince him not to. Steve talks about his dad all the time, but he gets uncomfortable when anyone else does. Johnny defends his dad even if his argument don't make sense."_ I just stared at him.

" _I don't get it Dar. Why do they do that? Why not leave for good? Why stick up for their dads?"_ Then I got what he was trying to ask.

"You mean how can they still love them?" I must have hit it on the head because Two-bit wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Two-bit-"

" _Darry."_ When he looked up his eyes were red.

" _Darry. Sometimes I think that if he came back today I could forgive him. Even knowing what he did. Knowing what he is."_

He rushed this part. Like he was afraid I would judge him for it. I could tell now wasn't the time to interrupt.

" _I hate when my mom calls me Keith. Do you know that she calls me Keith when I do something stupid? If it were just that, I could live with it. But she calls me Keith when she's happy with me too."_ He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

" _She says if I want to make in the real world I have to have a real name. She says I should get used to being called Keith. He chose that name."_ He was angry again.

" _I don't want anything good to be connected with him. I can't stand it! Even when he's not here he's here. And I'm turning into him."_ I took this time to speak.

"You ain't like him Two-bit."

" _I'm a drunk."_

"You like to drink, and yeah you get drunk a lot, but you ain't a mean drunk."

" _I fight all the time."_

"But you don't like to hurt people." I meant it to. Two-bit loves to love. He loves to laugh. He'll fight, but only when he has to.

" _I steal. Most of the times it's stuff I can afford."_

"Two-bit. Are you determined to make me believe you are like him? Cause you ain't. You love your sister and your mom. And when you ain't bummin' at our place you're at her job checking up on her or somewhere teasing Karen."

He seemed to consider this.

" _I just don't want her to end up like me. Good ole Two-bit. Can't commit to one person-_

"That's enough man. You ain't a bad guy. Your dad left. You didn't make him leave. It's his loss." I wasn't sure I was getting through to him. I tried again.

"You have two parents you know. No one is all like one parent. You're funny, you're loyal, and hell… you care. You can thank your ma for that." I knew he heard me then.

"Any bad influence he had on you don't compare to her good." He looked up with a shaky smile.

" _Thanks man. I forget sometimes you know. I'm her kid too."_ He didn't need to explain that to me. People always said I was just like my dad, but I guess they were talkin looks because I act more like my mother.

"Let me get you another beer." I never thought I would be saying that to Two-bit of all people.

After I grabbed two drinks I made my way back to the truck. Two-bit was there. Beating the living daylights outta one of the Brumly outfit. The kid was out of it.

"Two-bit stop! That's enough man! He's had enough."

I pulled Two-bit off of him and pushed him past the crowd. I turned back, halfway expecting his friends to try and jump into the fray. I was grateful that they hadn't.

The ride home was silent, but the atmosphere wasn't tense. I bit the bullet.

"Well?"

" _Well what?"_ I merely glanced at him.

" _Aw man. He talked about my sideburns. Don't you know that's like dissin my girl?"_

"But you're ok now?" He waited a little bit to answer.

" _Yep. Usually I talk to Mr. Curtis about this but…."_ He didn't need to finish. I know. But he ain't here now.

I don't think he meant for me to hear the last part he mumbled under his breath though.

" _... like father like son."_ I smiled to myself.

"So... you think I'm funny huh?" It was his first real smile today.


End file.
